fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Life Stars! ~Symphonic Heart~ / Summary
This is the summary for the Pretty Cure Life Stars movie ''Pretty Cure Life Stars! ~Symphonic Heart~''. Eli's dream The movie opens up to where the viewers see Hamaguchi Eli dreaming. In her dream, she is seen walking and sees Inochi standing there. Inochi tells her that a great danger is coming and she must unite with the Flowers of Emotions, the Reincarnations of Hope, the Dreams of Magic and the Idols of Stars. Eli then starts to question her sister, but Inochi doesn't answer and gives Eli a set of 4 heart-shaped cards (one with a flower printed on it, another with a sun on it, the third having a diamond and the final having a star) while she fades away. Eli then wakes up only to sees that it's morning and the cards from her "dream" on her bedside table. Her mother then calls Eli down for breakfast. Battle against Kotori and the Mysterious Pretty Cure After eating breakfast, Eli realizes that it's the summer break and calls Kyoko, in which she asks her if they want to go to the cinema. Kyoko agrees and tells Eli to meet her in an hour. Eli then goes to get dressed into her orange floral dress with jeans and apricot coloured boots. She then rushes out of the house while shouting to her parents that she's going out for a bit. While heading towards the Cinema, Eli starts to realize that the sky is getting cloudier and sees Kotori ahead. Eli commands Kotori to get out of the way, however, Kotori transforms into Cure Blair and summons a Hankyō. After Blair summons the monster, Eli decides to transform into Cure Voice and starts to sing Kiseki no Koe whilst battling the Hankyō. As she was struggling to defeat the monster, Voice sees three faded figures standing on a building nearby; and as her vision became clear, she sees a girl in red with long pink flowing hair jump down and kicks the monster. Blair, frustrated, commands the beast to stand back up but, just before it does, Voice stands back up and performs Shining Voice, purifying it. Cure Blair then detransforms and Kotori shouts that Voice won't win next time as she walks away. Voice then detransforms and thanks the mysterious girls for helping her as she runs off to the cinema. The Cinema and Meeting Hanayama Iris Eli arrives at the cinema where she sees Kyoko waiting quite impatiently. Eli explains what happened and the 17-year old forgives her while asking Eli which movie they should see. Eli then replies, saying that she wouldn't mind seeing Le Fleur de Espoir in which Kyoko agrees to. The two then enter the building, not noticing the small floating flame behind them. As the girls line up for tickets, a girl with dark green hair accidentally bumps into Eli causing the both of them to fall down. The green-haired girl suddenly panics and willingly helps Eli back up whilst apologizing. Eli then forgives her and introduces herself to the girl. After Eli and Kyoko introduce themselves, the girl tells them that she's Hanayama Iris and that she's been looking for her friends but can't find them anywhere. Eli then offers to help Iris and the three start to look for them. Suddenly, the girls hear a large bang outside of the cinema and rush outside. Iris then sees the cause of the bang and identifies it as a Heartless. She then transforms into Cure Romatin and shouts at the other two girls to back away as she fights it. Kyoko then asks Eli if she's okay to fight and Eli tells her that she is. The two girls then transform into Voice and Pluma, leaving Romatin surprised. Inochi's spirit then appears and helps Voice fight the monster whilst Pluma sings Yume no Tsubasa. Romatin summons her Dream Wand and shoots rays of light at the Heartless. Voice then starts to punch and kick the Heartless and Romatin performs Romatin Explosion, in which purifies it. The three girls then de-transform as the destroyed buildings and scenery return to it's original state. Meeting the [[Floretta Pretty Cure!|''Floretta Pretty Cure!]] After the scenery returns to normal, Iris starts to ask Eli and Kyoko how they were Pretty Cure. Eli starts to explain and after explaining, Kyoko sees 9 girls running behind Iris and they start to scold Iris for wandering off. Iris then rubs the back of her head and introduces the 9 girls to Eli and Kyoko and vice-versa. ''TBA...Category:Life Stars! Movies Category:Summaries